1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to police spotlights and more particularly pertains to a new vehicular spotlight for allowing a user to direct a focused beam toward passing houses for reading the addresses thereof in the absence of ambient light.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of police spotlights is known in the prior art. More specifically, police spotlights heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art police spotlights include those set forth in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,981,363; 5,034,860; Des. No. 358,675; U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,217,291; 4,449,167; and 4,419,721.
In these respects, the vehicular spotlight according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing a user to direct a focused beam toward passing houses for reading the addresses thereof in the absence of ambient light.